Deseos de encontrarte
by ArletHoshino
Summary: Al fin llega el día en el que dos enamorados se encuentran, ¿pero que pasará? ¿Qué significará esa carta?
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es mi primer fic de Vocaloid que hago, no se que tal me saldrá por eso espero que os guste mucho jeje. Cada capítulo será narrado por uno de los dos rubios protagonistas de esta historia. Esta aprte será narrada por Rin, por tanto el siguiente será Len.**

**Los capítulos serán algo cortitos, pero pese a eso espero que les guste tanto como a mi me está gustando esta idea.**

**Les dejo que lo lean. ^^**

* * *

Por fin llegaría el día. Llevaba bastante tiempo deseándolo. Al fin podría conocerle, tocarle, besarle… Quería que llegase ya ese momento. Lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas. Ya nos conocemos desde hace años. Habíamos hablado muchas veces. Pero nunca había logrado conocerte en persona. Hasta ahora. Cada vez estamos más cerca y cada vez estoy más nerviosa. Estoy temblando de la emoción. ¿Con que esta es tu casa? Es muy grande. Quería pensar en otra cosa que no fueses tú, pero era imposible, me ponía aún más nerviosa. En seguida alguien respondió al timbre de tú casa. Un hombre mayor me recibió con una sonrisa. Tenía pinta de ser un mayordomo. Ya me habías dicho que eras rico, pero no esperaba tanto. Me guió por una senda en aquel jardín tan hermoso. Parecía que las flores saldrían corriendo en seguida por lo grandes que eran. Era precioso. Empezamos a subir unas escaleras. Parecían llevar a un sitio alto, quizá se pudiese ver todo desde ahí arriba. O quizás estarías esperándome con ansia. Las escaleras se terminaban y estaba impaciente por ver que me aguardaba en la cumbre. Estaba oscuro. Ya había anochecido. No pensaba que el viaje hubiese durado tanto. Pero todas esas horas no me importaban con tal de conocerte. Empecé a caminar. Sentía una sensación extraña. A la vez que di un paso una vela se encendió. Cada paso que daba hacía que una barandilla quedase iluminada por un montón de velas alineadas. A la izquierda también había velas. Pero lo sorprendente es que estaban en un enorme piano de cola muy bonito. ¿Qué era todo eso?, ¿quién…? Ahí estaba. Me quedé de piedra. Te estaba viendo. Conseguí dar algunos pasos hasta alcanzarte. No puedo creérmelo. Eres tú de verdad. No puedo mover la boca, ninguna palabra consigue salir de mí. Pero nada era necesario para que el se acercase tanto. Por primera vez nos tocamos. No s sentimos. Nos besamos. Nuestros labios se unieron. Nuestro primer roce… un beso. Me encanta esta sensación. Quería que el beso siguiese pero necesito abrazarte y asegurarme de que no es ningún sueño. De que todo es real. De que no hay nada que esté mal…

Empezamos a hablar de forma que solo nosotros nos escuchásemos. Muchos otros besos vinieron después. Pero no es lo único que llegó. El mayordomo llegó con algo de la mano. Lo cogiste extrañado dejando que se fuese. Pude ver que desde una ventada de la mansión que alguien estaba observando la escena y que tras darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando cerró las cortinas. ¿Qué significaba esto? Entonces te vi. Te habías puesto blanco. No pude soportar ver esa cara. Necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba sucediendo. Te conseguí quitar la carta de las manos… Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido el priemr capítulo? ¿Cortito? Bueno, no tardaré mucho en subir el siguiente a si que no se impacienten mucho.**

**Espero muchos comentarios diciendome que está bien o sacandome pegas. Aceptaré ambas cosas ya que me servirán para mejorar. Por tanto, a por los reviews! jeje**


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, pues alla va el siguiente capitulo ^^ espero que les guste =p jejejeje (si tengo que poner algo diganmelo)  
Por cierto, este capitulo estara narrado por Len, cada capitulo se ira turnando entre estos dos personajes.  
Pues ya explicado todo, y aunque este es algo mas cortillo, espero con ansia muchos comentarios ^^  
Alla va!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Las velas se apagaban una a una por donde tú pasabas. ¿Por qué?, ¿por qué me hacías esto… otra vez? Te seguías alejando y te llevabas las alegrías pasadas de camino. Todas las fotos se oscurecían. Todos nuestros sentimientos volaban aterrados. Todo parecía caerse ferozmente y romperse en miles de trozos de los que ya nada podía reconocerse. Solo quedaban unos suspiros y unas frías lágrimas que rodaban por mis mejillas cayendo sobre el suelo que tantas veces pisamos deseando que nuestro día llegase. Ensayando esto tantas veces, cada uno por su lado. Nunca pensé que esto podría haber llegado a ocurrir.

Casi no podía moverme, pero pronto recordé algo. Esa canción empezó a sonar dentro de mí, llamándome, quería salir. No había sido capaz de hacerlo antes. Ni si quiera había pensado en ello. Pero esperaba que la gustase, o que quizás… la reconociese.

Me acerqué al piano que había a pocos pasos delante de mí. Me senté delicadamente, me sequé un poco la cara y tras un suspiro por que eso saliese bien, empecé a tocar. Era un ritmo tranquilo, bastante melodioso. Yo mismo había compuesto aquella pieza. Con suerte la oiría donde estuviese. Entre toda mi música, esa era la canción más especial. La había impregnado de todos mis sentimientos, en cada pulso, en cada nota y en cada silencio. Ahí estaba yo. Y todo lo que siento, es para ti. Había pasado tantos años esperando esto. No quería que este momento se echase más a perder. No podía tirar por la borda tantos recuerdos. No puedo rendirme. De repente la melodía empieza a ser más rápida. Me atrevo a pronunciar las primeras palabras que te darán a entenderlo todo.

Esa carta no es nada para nosotros. No hay nada que me impida quererte. Ni la distancia, ni ningún tipo de trabas que nos ponga el camino. Solo son unas simples figuras colocadas de forma que tengan algo de sentido.

Pero ni el apocalipsis lograría separarnos.

* * *

Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido? ya avisé qeu sería corto, yo no miento jeje. Bueno, si alguien ve algun tipo de fallo o tiene algun tipo de duda o algun problema o demas que lo diga, se acepta todo tipo de reviews, incluso si no les gusta la historia o algo diganlo, ¿asi se mejora no? Pues adelante, espero muchos reviews o


End file.
